


Lucky

by WasJustAReader



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, It's just very... gentle y'all, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasJustAReader/pseuds/WasJustAReader
Summary: Just a little imagining of how things went when Gethin got home from the hospital, post-bashing. Jonathan fusses in person, Siân fusses over the phone, everybody is full of affection.
Relationships: Gethin/Jonathan (Pride), Jonathan & Siân (Pride)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to NellieSly for having first eyes on this and for helping me pick tv shows. And to all of the friends I made watch this movie with me (virtually) in 2020 'cause I finally bought myself a copy and apparently that was a coping mechanism. 
> 
> These characters are only based on real people inasmuch as the movie characters and story are. I'm writing those characters, *not* their real live counterparts/inspirations.

“Well, here we are. Welcome back, love.”

Gethin sighed. “Home sweet home at last.” He grimaced. “God, I smell like hospital.”

Jonathan chuckled and nudged him toward the bathroom. “I think a shower’s in order. Or better yet, a bath. You go have a soak and I’ll phone Wales, let them know you’re home. Siân made me promise to keep her updated.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Gethin paused in the doorway, worrying his lower lip between his teeth for a moment. “You won’t join me?”

“You’re meant to be taking it easy! Go soak and let me call Siân, would you?” Jonathan replied, laughing. “Christ, insatiable, you are.”

Gethin rolled his eyes, but didn’t miss the wink thrown his way as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

***

Still smiling to himself, Jonathan sighed. “Right, what have I done with that number?”

It took a few minutes of searching trouser pockets and the small duffle of cards and clothing brought from the hospital, but he finally found the slip of paper and dialed the number.

“Hullo?”

“Hi Siân, it’s Jonathan.”

“Oh, Jonathan! Wasn’t expecting you.” She paused. “Oh goodness, what’s happened?”

“No, no, we’re alright! I just rang to let you know Gethin’s home. Released this afternoon. He’s having a soak at the moment, or I’d let you talk to him yourself.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful news! He’s doing well, then?”

Jonathan hummed in agreement. “Taking it easy for a bit still, but yeah, healing right up no problem. You’ll let the others know for us, will you?”

“Of course! Oh, everyone will be delighted. Hefina was on the verge of sending an entire fruit basket when I got back the other day. I talked her in to holding off, said he’d likely be home before it would arrive anyway.” Siân laughed. “And here we are.”

“Here we are, indeed.” Jonathan leaned heavily against the kitchen doorframe, stretching the phone cord nearly to its limit, and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

“And what about you, love?”

“What about me, Siân?”

“Well, I imagine you’re breathing easier about now, hm?”

Jonathan chuckled. “Sharp as ever, you are. Yes, glad to have him home.”

“As it should be. You’re lucky to have each other.” There was some rustling down the line and Jonathan could hear a door slam. Siân sighed. “That’s the kids back from school. I’d better go before they eat me out of house and home for their afternoon snack,” she said with a wry laugh. “I’m glad you called. Give Gethin my love, alright? I’ll be sure to let everyone here know he’s well.”

“I will. I best go make sure he hasn’t fallen asleep in the bath, or worse yet, used all the Radox.”

Siân chuckled. “Goodbye, Jonathan,” she said pointedly.

“Cheers, Siân.”

***

Jonathan went to the bedroom to fetch a clean set of pajamas for Gethin before knocking on the bathroom door.

“You haven’t fallen asleep and drowned in here, have you?” he asked, easing the door open and setting the clothes on the toilet lid.

Gethin only smiled and hummed in response, head tipped back on the lip of the tub, eyes closed.

“And look at this, no bubbles at all!” Jonathan teased. “And here I told Siân you were probably using up the Radox! She sends her love, by the way” he added, bending over to kiss Gethin’s temple.

“That’s sweet,” Gethin replied, opening his eyes and sitting up fully, only wincing a little as his bruised ribs shifted.

“Good soak?”

“Very. Only – ” Gethin hesitated. “Could you – would you mind washing my hair?” he asked in a shy rush. “It’s just that the arms over the head is a bit much with the ribs and all...”

Jonathan scoffed good-naturedly, shaking his head. “Of course I don’t mind, you silly man. Let me get a cup to rinse with and we’ll get right to it.”

***

Clean and bundled in to fresh pajamas, Gethin found himself wandering the flat aimlessly while Jonathan puttered about, emptying the hospital bag in to the hamper in the bedroom and arranging get well cards on the credenza by the phone.

“Hungry?” Jonathan asked, placing the last card just so.

“Not really. Granted it was hospital food, but lunch wasn’t _that_ long ago.”

“Fair enough,” Jonathan replied, reaching for Gethin’s hand and pulling him against his chest. “How _are_ you feeling?”

Gethin sighed. “Fine, really. Tired, a bit sore.” He shrugged in Jonathan’s embrace. “Nothing exciting. Just glad to be home.”

“Well then, in line with doctor’s orders to rest: Proper nap or telly nap?”

Gethin thought for a moment. “Telly, if you’ll join me.”

“’Course! Maybe we can catch a repeat of that one you like – The Young Ones, is it? Or we could put in a Blackadder tape,” Jonathan said, already flitting toward the living room. “What time is it? Four-ish? Hmm, I don’t know what’s on. We’ll find out, I suppose…” His voice trailed off as he fiddled with the controls on the tv.

Smiling softly, Gethin followed at a more sedate pace and settled on the sofa. “Anything you want is fine. You’ll be awake for more of it than I will anyhow.”

“You’re sure?” Jonathan asked, looking over his shoulder, a flash of worry in his eyes.

“Christ’s sake, just put something on and come sit, would you?” Gethin said, laughing and patting the cushion beside him.

Jonathan pressed one last control and plopped down on the sofa with a flourish. “Your wish is my command! Would you care to rest your weary head upon my lap, your majesty?” he asked with exaggerated affect.

Rolling his eyes, Gethin shook his head but settled in, cheek pillowed on Jonathan’s thigh as the opening notes of the Blackadder theme began.

“I put a tape in. No adverts, you see. Much more relaxing,” Jonathan murmured, running his fingers lightly through Gethin’s hair.

“Mm, quite. Now shh, I’m watching.” His eyes were already closed.

Jonathan smiled. Lucky to have each other indeed.


End file.
